Obama BasedGod (song)
"Obama BasedGod" is the first and title track of its mixtape. Lyrics Yeah, you already know, man, it's your boy, Lil B I'm in here and I'm the rawest rapper alive Yeah 2013, Obama BasedGod-vote for me! I gotta slow it down and I gotta dumb it down I'm gonna flow now, I power up now I gas up my engine, I won't stop spitting I show the whole world that I'm the rawest rapper living I'm straight like a 747 in heaven Pop the lid off the top, got the Taskforce with me Niggas can't fuck with me unless they talk to a reverend Watch where you walk, watch where you stepping Prayer in the air, better ask for a blessing Number 1 rapper- ain't no question You think I'm wack, I think you're stupid Shot you in the heart, you'll think I'm cupid Top of the world and I got that juice Yeah, he rap, he comparing me to who? Lil B nice, Lil B next Lil B a thug with the beam in his chest Lil B, Lil B, that's my name Whoop whoop! Brang-Dang-Dang You and me, dude, we not the same I don't rock ice, I dont need no chain Supercalifragilisticexpialadocious Dump his head in the car, dump his body in the ocean Please don't look cause we out in the open Serving all bitches, U.S open Pete Sampras with the backhand, bitch Copy that? Roger that? You got that, bitch? Stop playing games, bitch, trix are for kids Bitch, dont play, trix are for kids I'mma slow it down so you people understand Young BasedGod with the money in my hand Selling out shows, finna tour in Japan I'm the money man, so I do the money dance Ain't no hater finna make this paper You going to army, I'm going to Navy Deep sea diver with the Glock .45-a Gotta smoke a blunt, gotta get higher Thinking too much, having dreams too much I never get drunk but I drink too much Some lean in my cup, lean on my blunt Girl, raise your hand if you're trying get fucked I like you so check me out girl President BasedGod, this is my world You can be my girl, heh, Lewinsky You can fuck my bitch, just don't tempt me Call me Obama BasedGod, call me Obama BasedGod White House girls on my dick 'cuz I'm BasedGod 100 grand show, that's the appearance fee Most people don't got the money to hang with me Let me slow it down, why my show so expensive? I done made history, protect my vision I'm like a rare painting, you rarely even see me I'm ready for the future, Based God in 3D (damn, woo) I'm gon' blow, she don't rap but she gon' blow Where the Based God? Nobody knows I need help, nobody showed When I got everybody come In the rap game I got a few sons You're my sons, steal my swag, go number 1 I'm just playing, let's have some fun Come on, bitch, gon' roll me a blunt This Grand Theft Auto, I'll put you in the trunk Lil B BasedGod, that's what they want I got the guns, about that life I'm bout Fonk, that's alright See me all night, see me all night I'mma fuck that bitch, I like her I like her, nya I'mma fuck the bitch, I'mma fuck the bitch overseas Cuz I'm fuckin' amazing 150 grand show right now, ah yess, unsigned 150 stacks or I'm not gonna perform Video Onscreen text THIS IS A GIFT ON EARTH, YOU HAVE JUST SEEN A VERY PROGRESSIVE CONSERVATIVE HUMAN, ??? IM HERE TO HELP THE WORLD, COMING FROM BASEDWORLD - Lil B Category:Obama BasedGod Category:Songs Category:Videos